


she stands on the edge of space

by space0kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Haiku, Outer Space, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0kid/pseuds/space0kid
Summary: Little haiku I wrote.





	she stands on the edge of space

each is made of dust  
she stands on the edge of space  
listen, quiet, still  
  
  



End file.
